vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Devil Comes Here and Sighs
The Devil Comes Here and Sighs is the eighteenth episode of the third season of The Originals and the sixty-second episode of the series overall. Summary IT'S JAZZ FEST IN NEW ORLEANS – As the city celebrates its annual Jazz Fest, an unlikely team of Mikaelson foes joins forces to take Klaus hostage. Leading the charge to get their brother back, Elijah and Freya face off against a powerful force like none they've ever seen before, while Hayley and Cami set their own risky plan in motion to rescue Klaus. Meanwhile, when Kol's erratic behavior worsens, Davina has no choice but to turn to Marcel and Vincent for help. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson *Andrew Lees as Lucien Castle *Rebecca Breeds as Aurora de Martel *Lawrence Kao as Van Nguyen Uncredited *Ruby Velle and the Soulphonics as Themselves Trivia * Antagonists: Lucien Castle, Aurora de Martel and The Ancestors. * Lucien can easily overpower Klaus. * Klaus is stabbed by Lucien with Papa Tunde's Blade. * Lucien brings Klaus to his Penthouse and tortures him along with Aurora. * Lucien informs Freya and Elijah that as the Ancestor's champion they won't let any harm come to him or for him to be bound as this was shown when they undid Freya's seal that held him. * Aurora has taken the serum, but is yet to activate it. She was prevented from doing so by Cami and Hayley's arrival at the penthouse to free Klaus. * The deed to the Mikaelson compound has been put in Freya's name so it's impenetrable to other vampires. * Lucien learns that Aurora used him to get revenge on Klaus and never truly loved him. * Vincent is removed as Regent in this episode and replaced by Van Nguyen. * Vincent is told by Van that the witches plan to take back New Orleans from the vampires and the reason the Ancestor's replaced him as Regent is because he was in contact with the shunned Davina as well as associating with vampires. * Van Nguyen is the new Regent, he's also the third new Regent in less than year following Davina Claire and the most recent Vincent Griffith. * Kol will desiccate if he steps out of New Orleans. * Klaus keeps Hayley from Aurora as she has taken the serum and that if she's killed she will become a Beast like Lucien. * Freya plans to study Aurora's serum infused blood to try and find a way to defeat Lucien but far from the city outside of the Ancestor's reach. * Aurora is captured by the Mikaelsons. * Cami is bitten by Lucien. Body Count *Woman - drained of blood; killed by Lucien Castle *Man - drained of blood; killed by Aurora de Martel *The Strix - killed by Lucien *Stephanie - killed by Lucien Continuity * Marcel was last seen in Alone with Everybody. * Aurora was last seen in A Streetcar Named Desire. * Van was last seen in Out of the Easy. * Papa Tunde's Blade was last seen in Fire with Fire. Locations *New Orleans, Louisiana **Park **The Abattoir **St. James Infirmary **Cami's Apartment **Lucien's Penthouse **Lafayette Cemetery **Whiskey Cask Bar Behind the Scenes * This episode marks Leah Pipes' 50th appearance as Camille O'Connell. * Jesse Warn has directed numerous episodes of Spartacus and Arrow, so his knowledge of fight sequences is particularly deep. Also, he set the bar high for The Originals when he directed the massive Klaus vs. Marcel’s Army battle in season 1’s “River in Reverse.” Needless to say, the cast, crew, and writers were incredibly excited to give him three fight scenes to work with in this episode. With Jesse’s guidance, our stunt coordinator, Dave Morizot, had a field day with all three fights, and our cast came to play when we filmed them. Extra special props to both Joseph Morgan and Andy Lees, who were so prepared for their fights that what you see on screen is 95 percent actually them. Their stunt doubles had exceptionally boring days warming the bench. * We love showcasing real regional bands, and in this episode we were able to get both Ruby Velle & the Soulphonics from Atlanta and Blackfoot Gypsies from Nashville performing their own original songs. Shortly after doing this episode, Ruby Velle & the Soulphonics went on to perform at SXSW. * In the Klaus-Lucien alley fight, Joseph’s stunt double Jeremy left his warming bench and was hurled into that car by an air ram. The crushed windshield you see was the actual result of his impact. He got it in one take, it was amazing, and he walked away without a scratch. All hail professional stunt people. * The “blood” in the bag that Nathaniel’s drinking from is actually a tasty cherry and pomegranate-flavored corn syrup mixed with a thickening agent for proper consistency. * While we were filming, our first assistant director Tony got engaged to his girlfriend Katherine! They met working together during the first two seasons of The Originals. Congrats to them.http://www.ew.com/article/2016/04/15/originals-julie-plec-blog-devil-comes-here-sighs Cultural References Quotes |-|Promo= : Niklaus: "Is this to be how the prophecy unfolds?" : Niklaus: "Pathetic game of hide and seek." : Aurora: "And we're just getting started." : Lucien: "Niklaus will be dead by nightfall. Your family is doomed." |-|Extended Promo= : Niklaus: "Lucien has taken enough from us. If I can't kill him, at least I can track him down and make him suffer." : Elijah: "How do we eliminate that rodent?" : Freya: "I'm working on it." : Niklaus: "Is this to be how the prophecy unfolds?" : Niklaus: "Pathetic game of hide and seek." : Lucien: "You cannot beat me." : Aurora: "And we're just getting started." : Lucien: "Niklaus will be dead by nightfall. Your family is doomed." |-|Sneak Peek= : Freya: "You're hovering." : Niklaus: "I'm supervising. How else to speed up your endeavors? Let's see. Perhaps I should bring Vincent here? Force him to aid you by removing his legs?" : Freya: "Vincent doesn't know how to kill Lucien, either. Besides, if he leaves the St. James, who knows what the Ancestors will make him do next?" : Elijah: "The Ancestors are thoroughly occupied, according to Davina, terrorizing our brother Kol." : Niklaus: "What a surprise! Another day, another witch-inspired vendetta." : Elijah: "Well, Davina can take care of Kol for now. Let us focus our energies on Lucien. How do we demolish that rodent?" : Freya: "I'm working on it." : Niklaus: "Yes! While we all have our roles to play, Elijah can stay here and oversee whatever Freya is doing. I'm going to actually accomplish something." : Elijah: "Brother, accomplishing something--" : Niklaus: "The time for talking is done!" |-|Inside clip= : Lucien (to Aurora): "Blood of a Mikaelson witch, imbued with dark magic. This has transformed me into something new, with a power unlike anything the world has ever seen." : Lucien (to Aurora): "Join me, Aurora. Drink this, become what I am, and let us spend the rest of our immortal lives together. In exchange, you will have my undying love... and all the revenge you could desire." Multimedia Sountrack Videos The Originals 3x18 Promo "The Devil Comes Here and Sighs" (HD) The Originals The Devil Comes Here and Sighs Trailer The CW The Originals The Devil Comes Here and Sighs Scene The CW The Originals Inside The Devil Comes Here and Sighs The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= OR318A_0032ra.jpg OR318B_0034r.jpg OR318A_0062r.jpg OR318B_0181r.jpg OR318B_0337r.jpg |-|Screencaps= TO318_0144_Aurora.jpg TO318_0165_Lucien.jpg TO318_0256_Aurora-Lucien.jpg TO318_0260_Lucien-Aurora.jpg TO318_0284_LucienAurora.jpg TO318_0550_Klaus.jpg TO318_0578_Klaus.jpg TO318_0548_Cami.jpg TO318_0621_Lucien.jpg TO318_0623_Klaus.jpg TO318_0683_Lucien.jpg TO318_0693_Klaus.jpg TO318_0748_KlausLucien.jpg TO318_0757_KlausLucien.jpg TO318_0766_Cami.jpg TO318_0792_DavinaVincentKol.jpg TO318_0796_DavinaVincent-Kol.jpg TO318_0809_Kol.jpg TO318_0940_Freya.jpg TO318_0952_Cami-Hayley.jpg TO318_0970_FreyaHayley.jpg TO318_0986_ElijahCami.jpg TO318_1017_KlausLucien.jpg TO318_1112_Aurora.jpg TO318_1145_KlausAurora.jpg TO318_1180_LucienAurora.jpg TO318_1217_Elijah-Hayley.jpg TO318_1231_Hayley.jpg TO318_1267_Vincent.jpg TO318_1350_Van.jpg TO318_1364_Vincent.jpg TO318_1389_Klaus-Aurora.jpg TO318_1401_Aurora.jpg TO318_1466_KlausAurora.jpg TO318_1602_Aurora.jpg TO318_1607_Klaus.jpg TO318_1665_Elijah.jpg TO318_1716_Lucien.jpg TO318_1735_Klaus.jpg TO318_1782_Aurora.jpg TO318_1854_CamiHayley.jpg TO318_1864_Cami.jpg TO318_1869_Hayley.jpg TO318_1907_CamiHayley.jpg TO318_1963_Lucien.jpg TO318_1967_Elijah.jpg TO318_2037_DavinaKol.jpg TO318_2056_Davina.jpg TO318_2058_Kol.jpg TO318_2134_Lucien.jpg TO318_2166_Freya.jpg TO318_2229_Klaus.jpg TO318_2249_Cami-Aurora.jpg TO318_2277_Aurora.jpg TO318_2328_Hayley.jpg TO318_2486_Marcel.jpg TO318_2487_Kol.jpg TO318_2493_DavinaVincent.jpg TO318_2534_DavinaVincent.jpg TO318_2587_FreyaElijah-Lucien.jpg TO318_2624_Lucien.jpg TO318_2693_FreyaElijah-Lucien.jpg TO318_2711_Hayley.jpg TO318_2726_Klaus-Aurora.jpg TO318_2762_CamiAurora.jpg TO318_2777_Klaus.jpg TO318_2797Lucien.jpg TO318_2799_Freya.jpg TO318_2831_Elijah.jpg TO318_2881_Aurora.jpg TO318_2893_Hayley.jpg TO318_2901_Cami.jpg TO318_2906_Klaus.jpg TO318_2922_Marcel.jpg TO318_2975_Davina-Marcel.jpg TO318_2983_Marcel-Davina.jpg TO318_3020_Kol.jpg TO318_3035_kol.jpg TO318_3055_kol.jpg TO318_3109_Lucien.jpg TO318_3164FreyaHayley.jpg TO318_3166Klaus-Freya.jpg TO318_3188_HayleyElijah.jpg TO318_3253_Lucien-Cami.jpg TO318_3255_Cami.jpg TO318_3317_Cami-Lucien.jpg TO318_3325_Lucien-Cami.jpg TO318_3328_Cami-Lucien.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= 13020297_1686219468296526_1841086073_n.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Three Category:Episodes featuring all main characters